The Mad Sniffler
by brassybats
Summary: The March Hare notices something wrong with the Hatter, and he, Alice, and Dormouse decide to check it out. Mad T Party, set in the Underland. Forms: Baby Alice, March Kit, Idol Mouse, Steven Tyler Hatter


"Would you like some more tea?"

The Dormouse held his cup out one handedly, eyes glued on the page of his book as Alice poured some steaming hot tea. He brought the cup to his lips, and then made a disgusted expression. He held the cup back out, and Alice spooned in a mass of sugar. He tasted the unmixed brew, and then smiled with satisfaction.

Suddenly, the March Hare shot up to the table, screaming, "You guys! Something's wrong with Tarrant!" He tripped over his feet, colliding with the table and flopping into the Dormouse's lap.

"Happy unbirthday to you too," the blond muttered, moving his cup out of the way.

"What are you talking about, Thack?" inquired Alice from the other side of the table.

He wiggled around a bit until his head peeked over the tabletop. "He won't leave his house, and his voice sounds _horrible_. I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe we should check on him," the Dormouse suggested. He pushed his seat back and stood, only to be weighted down by a clingy hare. "Okay, but don't fall in the mushrooms again," he told his burden.

"No fair!" Alice exclaimed with a pout on her lips. You said it was my turn to ride."

"Maybe after lunch. We'll have purpleberry scones, and I'll play the flute."

"Yes!" she cheered, and then followed her friends away.

From the outside, the Mad Hatter's house seemed oddly quiet. No music bubbled from the windows, nor did any shouts rattle the shutters. The Hare slowly dropped down from the Dormouse's torso and crept up next to Alice. The girl gave the door a hesitant knock and waited.

"Come in," came an almost inaudible voice.

The threesome exchanged worried glances, and Alice turned the knob and pushed the door open. Hundreds of projects lay about inside, some unfinished and others barely even started. They found the bedroom door ajar, and a light sniffling coming from inside.

"Tarrant?" called the Hare apprehensively. "Are you in there?"

Without waiting for an answer, he dashed inside, and the remaining two ran in after him. The usual dancing shadows and pale sunlight were hidden by the dimness of the room. Upon the floor, there sat a trashcan, from which tissues spilled out and across the floor. At first it appeared that no one else was in the room, but then Alice spotted a long shape underneath the colourful, striped covers of the bed. With a curious tilt of her head, she peeled back the covers.

"No I need that," mumbled a rather tired Hatter. He lay curled up, his arms wrapped around his thin, shivering frame. Dark circles bordered his eyes, set in a pale face that contrasted with a peculiarly red nose.

"You're sick?" The Dormouse crept closer, thought better of it, and slunk behind the Hare.

"You were fine yesterday," remarked Alice.

The Hatter sat up and pulled the covers close. "It hit me before bed," he answered in a stuffy voice. He snatched up a tissue and sneezed a quite painful sneeze.

"What about the concert?" blurted the Hare. "It'll be T time! You were gonna bring hot buns!"

"They'll just have to wait for the hot buns."

The Dormouse raised his hand, peeping over the head of his floppy-eared friend. "I can bring hot buns. They won't be the same flavour though." The March Hare turned and smacked the blond's head.

"That's enough out of you, Mallymkun. You've spoken far too much in the past few minutes. Pipe down." The Dormouse simply opened his mouth in response.

"Hey, guys?" Both looked to where Alice was kneeling with a hand against the Hatter's forehead. "We have a couple of hours before the show. I say we take care of him the best we can and then fill in for him later."

The Hare shrugged and said, "I think we can manage that."

"Good. Mally, you go and find some cold medicine, and make sure it's the right kind." The Dormouse gave a nod and strolled out. "Thackery, I'd like you to make soup. Try not to make a mess of the kitchen again."

"Sure thing, Alice!" he exclaimed before skittering off to the kitchen.

Alice moved to the closet and pulled out a big, fluffy comforter. As she draped the blanket over the bed, the Hatter cast up a grateful smile.

"You guys are something special," he thanked her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a tea party, would it?"

The Hatter chuckled, sliding down into the warm comfort of his covers. Not long after, the Dormouse slipped back into the room, a flask of medicine in one hand and a tablespoon in the other. They let the lukewarm liquid slide into the redhead's mouth, and within seconds, he was out and snoring softly. Alice nodded to the door, and then the two slunk away with great stealth.

"We'll wake him before we leave for the show," she told the boys once they were in the safety of the steamy kitchen. "Until then, can I have a taste of that soup?"

"Me too?" the Dormouse chimed in.

The couple of hours was filled with hushed giggles as they tasted the bubbling brew and whispered of lunch plans, the concert, and the letter X.


End file.
